Weapon X: Damnation/Issue One
The very first issue of Exiles: New World's spin-off, Weapon X: Damnation. Synopsis In the Multiverse there are many different worlds. And some of these worlds have very big problems that people need to solve. The Exiles were created to stop these problems, but there's a bit too many for just the Exiles to solve. So what do you do when the Exiles are busy but a world needs saving? You call Weapon X! Plot A hand belonging to a person unidentified flips through many holographic videos, clicking on specific ones. These videos depict situations involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings. The first video is narrated by an A.I. and shows Thor Odinson coming back to Asgard and being with his father, Odin, during his final moments. After his father passes away, Thor grieves for a short time before taking his father's weapon (Gungnir) and stating that Asgard needs a ruler. Many years in the future, Thor has grown a beard, is wearing golden armor and has become one of the most powerful heroes in this universe. After watching this idea, the mysterious man calls it "very interesting" before moving on to the next, which is of Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull, who is training to be a Skrull warrior while also being in a relationship with the Emperor's daughter. Life seemed amazing, until the human race invaded. He attempt to flee with his partner, but she was killed by a human. After this, Kl'rt signed up for a project that would inject him with superhuman DNA in an attempt to make a "Super-Skrull" to win the war. Kl'rt is the only Skrull to survive the injections, becoming the first Super-Skrull. Kl'rt would later find out that the Emperor threatened to invade Earth in hopes the humans would come and kill Kl'rt as he disapproved of his daughter and Kl'rt's relationship. Kl'rt imprisoned the Emperor, stopped the war, became the new Emperor and even went on to form his world's Guardians of the Galaxy. The mysterious man claims that this world is "a little strange but could work". The next world he clicks on shows Cletus Kasady gaining the Carnage symbiote before going on his rampage. Just like the actual universe, Peter Parker and Venom are forced to team up to take on Carnage, but half way through the battle, Eddie's symbiote and Kasady's force their way off their respective host's bodies and fuse in to the same being before taking control of Spider-Man, who is implied to eat both Kasady and Eddie. The man simply lets out a "hmm..." before moving on. The next one is another Spider-Man who is bitten by a radioactive spider, watches his Uncle Ben be shot, has an encounter with Vulture, and so on, with the only difference being that he is Welsh, and speaks with an extremely thick Welsh accent. The man's reaction is complete silence before asking what he just watched and moving on. The fifth and final world he looks at has Reed Richards being the last surviving member of the Fantastic Four. He gets up after being knocked out, revealing this takes place during the very first Galactus attack on Earth. After seeing Galactus towering over him, Reed reveals he has a Plan B that he thought he'd never have to use. He calls Victor Von Doom and uses a strange box to fuse both his and Doom's mind in to one, creating Doctor Fantastic. Using his insane amount of intelligence, Doctor Fantastic defeats Galactus and becomes the world's new champion. After seeing these worlds, the man rubs his chin and claims that he thinks that "this could work". All five characters are ripped out of their time streams one by one. King Thor being ripped out at a meeting, Kl'rt being ripped out while speaking with the Guardians, Devastator being ripped out during a fight with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man being ripped out after defeating a few criminals, and Doctor Fantastic being ripped out half way through dinner. The man then grins saying he wonders how this will play out. Spider-Man is the first to wake up, revealing he is stuck in a large, solid black room, which, despite his first thoughts, is in fact just a room, with walls and everything. The next is Super-Skrull, with Spider-Man revealing that where he comes from the Secret Wars event had already taken place, and thus he believes Super-Skrull is the one behind this. Super-Skrull then shows Peter that he is far more powerful than him, showing that if Kl'rt was behind this Peter would already be dead. Kl'rt then puts Peter down and the two work together to find out where they are, when out of nowhere Devastator attacks. The two team up to take on Devastator, who is ranting and raving, saying that he "knew the Illuminati would give him the Hulk treatment!" (which is a reference to the Planet Hulk story). But before either side can do heavy damage, King Thor comes in and stops the three from fighting by throwing his hammer at Devastator, doing enough damage to knock him down but not enough to knock him out. King Thor says he isn't sure what kind of monster Devastator is, but he'll do a lot worse than knock him down if he ever attacks one of them again. The heroes then group up, including the now very annoyed Devastator, to try and find out where they are. Doctor Fantastic then comes up to them seemingly out of nowhere, and looks around at them, claiming that this just raises even more questions. The mysterious man's voice is then heard, saying he's glad the five have finally grouped up. A large, TV-like hologram then appears of the man, who, due to the TV, is very staticy. He informs them that he is the "Timebroker of Weapon X" confusing all of them. The Timebroker goes on to describe Multiverse theory, and informs the five they are all from universes parallel to an infinite amount of others. Some of the members reveal they have actually been to other dimensions, saying that this explains a lot. Timebroker goes on to reveal there are worlds in te Multiverse that have become so corrupted they need to be fixed, but there is no one left to fix them, and so Weapon X was created to help fix these worlds. The Timebroker then turns on the lights (for lack of a better term), revealing Weapon X is actually in the Panoptichron, the home of Weapon X and the Exiles. Timebroker briefly explains what the Panoptichron is before revealing he picked these five specific heroes because they are some of the most interesting he has found in the Multiverse, with each member having a different reaction to being told this. After all this, Timebroker assigns King Thor as Weapon X's leader, much to Devastator's disappointment, before sending them on their first mission, without any member knowing what they're supposed to do. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW